ADICCION SAYAJIN (GOHAN X HAREM LOUD) VERSIÓN FANFICTION
by Draxel KOFXIX
Summary: Las peores yanderes y unloud del multiverso y del espacio-tiempo llegan a esta linea del tiempo donde gohan el hijo de goku fue traicionado y ellas se hacen pasar por las loud originales y planean tener a gohan en su corazón y ellas en el. una historia de crimen, traición, romance, sexo, harem, yandere, suspenso, terror, gore y mucho mas. Crossover:Dragon Ball Z & The Loud House.
1. Capítulo 1:PROLOGO

PROLOGO

Podemos ver en una prisión en el vacío del multiverso esta los peores villanos y criminales del multiverso y líneas del espacio-tiempo y en una celda aislada de los demás reos sabían de quien se haya identificado.

era nada mas ni menos que lisa psycho yandere fuerte.

¿Porque esta en prisión?

bueno que alfin lisa psycho yandere o lisa psicópata al fin fue capturada por el equipo de elite mientras que los demás huyeron y se salvaron de ser capturados mientras el equipo de elite realizaban la misión de rescatar un hijo gohan el hijo de son goku pero.

¿Porque rescataron un gohan?

Ellas querían el corazón y el amor del híbrido sayajin para ellas solas, lo drogaron, lo manipularon, lo controlaron y ellas tuvieron relaciones con el y más de querer repoblar a la raza de los sayajin esa era su ambición.

* Las puertas de la celda se abren *

LISA PSYCHO: * mirando a los guardias * Que mierda quieren.

GUARDIA SPARTAN 1: Tienes visita yandere fuerte.

ella miro la reja y alguien paso por la puerta y resulto ser son goku mirando fijamente a lisa psycho y mas con una morada seria como si usara el ultra instinto pero estaba tranquilo solo se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa y ella hizo lo mismo era un silencio abrumado hasta que lisa psycho hablo.

LISA PSYCHO: * sonriendo * jeje hola querido suegro.

GOKU: * molesto toma a lisa psycho del cuello del suéter * NO ME LLAME ASÍ Y AUN TIENEN EL DESCARO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HICIERON A GOHAN.

LISA PSYCHO: * aun sonriendo * Jejeje. Solo le dimos a nuestro amado algo de nuestro amor y de seguro que pronto seras abuelo jejeje.

Goku solo la empujo de nuevo a la silla y se envió en su lugar nuevamente.

GOKU: * serio * ahora dime que le hicieron a gohan cuando estaba muerto digamelo todo.

LISA PSYCHO: ¿De seguro quieres saber? solo dile al tipo que me encerró y que también escuche la historia si quiere saber mis intensiones.

En ese momento entro un chico de casi 20 años que vestía pantalón de mezclilla azul marino camisa negra chaqueta blanca con detalles azul y dorado, ojo derecho nehro onox, ojo derecho azul con una cicatriz en el área desde el lado derecho atrás rostro donde esta el ojo de la frente hasta la mejilla cabello negro largo hasta los hombros con rayos plateados en las puntas y un guantelete en su mano izquierda con un icono de reloj de arena azul. (dragomatrix Z)

Era draxel van ryder capitán del equipo de élite conocido como la AEIMET, que ingresó a la celda de la psicópata del yandere.

DRAXEL: Lisa psycho yandere fuerte ha costado tiempo pero al fin te capturamos te estuvimos buscando por 8 universos y 348 líneas temporales o dimensiones del espacio tiempo y ahora estas tras las rejas.

LISA PSYCHO: Joroba. deja los alardeos van ryder aun así sabrán de que porque aun amos a ese sayajin que por cierto se quedó como chico de 10 años para siempre.

DRAXEL: Solo dime cual fue tu plan y como planeaste todo tu plan.

LISA PSYCHO: Bien se los contare.

CONTINUARA ...

¿Cómo tenían con todo eso?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.

"EL ORIGEN DE LAS YANDERE LOUD-LA TRAICIÓN HACIA GOHAN"

No se lo pierdan.


	2. Capitulo 2:EL ORIGEN DE LAS PSYCHO LOUD

CAPÍTULO 1: EL ORIGEN DE LAS YANDERES ALTO.

Venos a lisa psycho yandere loud o lisa psicópata viendo frente a son goku uno de los mejores guerreros tanto del universo 7 como los 12 universos y padre de son gohan y del otro lado el lider del equipo de elite draxel van ryder viendo a lisa psicopata o también llamada lisa yandere hasta que draxel hablo.

DRAXEL: Dime lisa psycho que planeastes esta vez.

LISA PSYCHO: Jejeje. solo digamos que les explique mis orígenes verán desde que violenta a lisa fuerte original preparar el portal y viaje a mundos diferentes para poder tener el corazón de alguien. Y cuando vi a aquel guerrero que derrotaba al bio androide supe que el serio traicionado y nosotras seriamos las únicas en su corazón. Y que mejor que reclutar a las voces mas yanderes y oscuras del multiverso jejeje.

escena retrospectiva.

Mundo de TLH: "Oscuridad"

En una prisión las hermanas ruidosas desde lori hasta lisa fueron enviadas a prisión por abusar sexualmente a sus hermanos lincoln ruidoso y lo único que escuchaban eran los gritos de lynn.

LYNN: NO NO SE LLEVARAN A MI BEBÉ ES MI HIJA NO TIENEN QUE HACERME ESTO.

LINCOLN: * con encaje en sus brazos * Lo siento Lynn pero encaje no puede crecer en un lugar de mala muerte adios. * venta del lugar con encaje en sus brazos *

LYNN: LINCOLN ERES MIO NO TE LLEVARAS A MI BEBÉ ELLA Y TU ME PERTENECEN NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO.

Sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta lucy oscuridad habia escapado de prisión.

LUCY DARKNESS: Meno mal que escapar.

LISA PSYCHO: Hola hermana de otra dimensión te pido que te unas a mi y tengamos el corazón de ese chico para nosotras solas.

LUCY DARKNESS: Si pero con una condicion que un dia secuestres a lincoln loud de este mundo y lo violento.

LISA PSYCHO: Acepto tus condiciones.

Ambas desaparecieron en el portal.

Fin del flashback.

LISA PSYCHO: Y así fue como reclutar a Lucy Dark la siguiente fue a lori que había caído bajo las depravadas condiciones de grusse que por cierto lo mete antes de llegar a Royal Woods ya los hermanos DIOS.

Flashback 2.

Mundo de TLH: Grusse II -El regreso-

GRUSSE: Al fin es bueno estar de vuelta.

pero sin darce cuenta que un dardo de tiro al blanco cayo hasta su cabeza y saliendo hasta la altura se la nariz cayendo muerto.

LISA PSYCHO: * caminando hacia el cadaver de grusse * Veo que si funcionó una de las 1000 maneras de morir sabia que el magnetismo estático provocado en tus calcetines provoco que el dardo se atrajera estáticamente hasta tu cráneo y cerebro ahora debo reclutar a un lori pervertido .

En el cuarto de grusse.

LORI: * jadeando * M..maldito anciano me hiciste una pervertida.

LISA PSYCHO: Hola unidad fraternal alcalde de este mundo.

LORI PERVERT: * jadeando * Que es lo que quieres lisa.

LISA PSYCHO: Ven conmigo y conocerás a un chico joven y mucho mejor que este anciano.

LORI PERVERT: Acepto * trata de pararse pero sus rodillas le tiemblan * dame unos minutos me tiemblan las rodillas.

LISA PSYCHO: * mira los videos de grusse y lori teniendo sexo * Esto es repugnante mejor borraré estos videos.

Minutos después de ambas salieron en un portal mientras la policía investiga tanto la extraña muerte del señor grusse como de los hermanos DIOS quienes son roció mata de fuego y les disparo en la cabeza.

Fin del flashback 2.

LISA PSYCHO: Debo admitir un peso que lori pervertido si era una pervertida por culpa de ese anciano de mierda si le parecía muy excitante y al ver las batallas de tu hijo se excita demasiado que ella le dará ganas de tomarlo y quedará embarazada jijiji.

Goku se molesto y tomo a lisa psycho del cuello de su suéter.

GOKU: Maldita sabandija cono te atreves te mataría ahora mismo.

DRAXEL: * Deteniendo a goku * Goku basta esto no lleva nada tranquilizate y dejala terminar su relato y después le das el golpe.

Goku se calma y tira a lisa psycho de nuevo en su silla.

LISA PSYCHO: Bueno suguieron las versiones yanderes de mamá, luan, leni, luna, lola, lana y lily ya nos reunimos en el garaje y organizamos una reunión y si en verdad tus amigos traicionaron a tu hijo despues del torneo de celular y nosotras estaremos en su corazón por siempre y para sienpre en cuerpo, mente y alma.

DRAXEL: * mirando su dragomatrix Z la hora e indicaba que el tiempo de visita termino * se acabo la hora de visita pero mañana explicaras tus orígenes lisa psicho.

LISA PSYCHO: Jejejeje. hasta mañana suegro y futuro abuelo de mis crías.

Por rabia goku le dio un golpe en la cara de lisa psycho dejándola aturdida.

GOKU: * molesto * Ya deja de llamarme asi yo no soy nada ni gohan tampoco.

LISA PSYCHO: Ya lo veremos fufufufu.

Ambos salen de la celda de lisa psycho y ensancha una sonrisa siniestra.

LISA PSYCHO: Ya lo veremos querido suegro ya lo veremos fufufufufufu. * acariciando su vientre * pronto mi pequeño muy pronto jejeje.

Aunque goku quera derrotar a las yanderes ruidoso sin notar que lisa yandere esta embarazada pero el daño hacia gohan ya estaba hecho.

CONTINUARA ...

¿Qué tendrá lugar después del torneo de celular?

Esto y mas en el procimo capitulo llamado.

"LA TRAICIÓN HACIA GOHAN UNA NUEVA VIDA EN MADERAS REALES"

No se lo pierdan.


	3. CAPITULO 2:LA TRAICIÓN Y UNA NUEVA VIDA

**Hola amigos hoy iniciamos el primer capitulo de adiccion sayajin (version fanfiction)**

**Comenzamos.**

**=**

**CAPITULO 2:LA TRAICIÓN HACIA SON GOHAN****YNA NUEVA VIDA EN ROYAL WOODS**

**Han pasado precisamente 6 meses desde que gohan derroto a cell y las habian cambiado pero en royal woods en la casa loud vemos a lisa terminando su portal dimensional.**

**LISA:**Con esto bastara así podre salvar a lincoln.

**Pero el portal se tornaria rojo.**

**LISA*asustada*** Q...que esta pasando esta habiendo una falla en el p...portal.

**Y del portal aparecio una lisa de 13 o 14 años pero de cuerpo desarrollado y vio a lisa con algo de miedo.**

**LISA PSYCHO:**Jejeje llegue a esta dimensión. ***mirando a lisa* **Tu debes saber como buscar a mis otras hermanas yanderes si cooperas no te pasara nada.

**LISA:*****con miedo***N...no se de que me hablas yo pienso salvar a mi hermano que fue asesinado junto con papá por grusse.

**LISA PSYCHO:**Así que ese anciano de mierda asesino a lincoln y a papá eh? dime como traer a las otras a esta dimensión.

**LISA*aun asustada* **S...solo programa las cordenadas y l...las podras localizar.

**LISA PSYCHO:**Bueno espero que sea verdad ahora se una buena niña mientras busco a mis hermanas para tener a alguien especial en nuestro corazón para siempre.

**En la corporación capsula...**

**vemos a gohan herido despues del ataque que recibío por quienes lo traicionaron.**

**GOHAN*furioso mientras se levanta con dificultad*** U...ustedes los salve de cell y así me pagan? atacandome. ***cambia con voz fria* **Son unos maoditos malagradecidos.

**MILK:**Y tu que sabes por tu culpa goku yq no esta con nosotros y dejastes a goten sin padre.

**GOHAN*explota de ira*** YA CALLATE MALDITA BRUJA PUTA.

**KRILIN****:**Es tu culpa que goku muriera.

**GOHAN*con burla*** En serio el pelado de brazzers que nunca tiene suerte ni con una chica y por eso N18 te rechazo y eso no es nada que por eso nunca vistes o visitastes a maron.

**GOHAN:**Saben ya no perdere mi tiempo con ustedes basuras me largo de aqui si se arrepienten o les pasa algo no vengan a buscarme cillando que me importa una mierda que les vaya a pasar.

**Gohan pasa al lado de bulma, vegeta, trunks, picoro y N18.**

**BULMA:**Ten gohan ***le da a gohan una capsula* **Aqui tendra todo lo que necesitas en tu nueva vida.

**PICORO:**No dejes de entrenar gohan.

**GOHAN:**Gracias bulma, señor vegetq, trunks, picoro y 18 gracias por apoyarme sera mejor que me vaya de aqui antes que esos traidores me ataquen.

**VEGETA:**No es nada gohan solo demuestra lo poderosos que somos los sayajin.

**GOHAN:**Así sera.

**Y así gohan se fue volando del lugar dejando a sus ex amigos y a quienes lo aprecian atras para iniciar una vida.**

**Pero lo que no sabia es que gohan era vigilado.**

**LISA PSYCHO:**Jejeje. Que les parece chicas.

**RITA YANDERE*lamiendose los labios* **Ese si es un excitante y exquisito manjar.

**LUAN MADNES:**Ya ancio tenerlo en mi interior.

**LORI PERVERT:**Ya me he manoseado por el y ya quiero cogermelo y hacerlo mio.

**LISA PSYCHO:**Bueno solo queda aniquilar a grusse despues de todo el asesino a papá, a lincoln, a bobby y a ronnie anne.

**LORI PERVERT:**Yo y mamá nos encargaremos de ese maldito anciano.

**LISA PSYCHO:**Entonces que la operacion nuestro amado gohan para repoblar a la raza sayajin inicia.

**Y así las yanderes loud después de encerrar a las loud originales iniciaran su ambisioso y obsesivo plan entra en acción sin saver que son gohan corre peligro.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**¿Se salvara gohan?**

**¿Las yanderes loud cumplira su ambición?**

**Esto y mas en el proxímo capitulo llamado.**

**"LA LLEGADA DE GOHAN A ROYAL WOODS-EL PEZ DORADO ESTA EN LA PECERA"**

**No se lo pierdan.**


End file.
